


Fragmentado

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Stony, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Steve no está bien, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: El amor nunca muere, es lo que afirma Steve a Tony.Drabble Dark Stony para el grupo Multiuniverse Stony.





	Fragmentado

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: esta chibi historia fue creada para un concurso interno del Grupo Multiuniverse Stony.
> 
> Derechos: solo a suspirar.
> 
> Advertencias: Orar a su divinidad favorita.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leerme

 

Comenzó con un “ _Tenemos que hablar_ ”, acabó con un “ _No puedo más_ ”.

 

 

Steve se dejó caer contra la pared sin pintar, tirando a un lado la brocha con pintura que salpicó el piso cubierto por plásticos. Ese dolor constante en su pecho iba a matarle, aunque todos dijeran que no se puede morir de amor. En su caso lo era. La luz de la ventana por encima de su cabeza caía en ángulo sobre los botes de pintura esperando ser usados.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Uno de los dos dijo: “ _No sé qué nos está ocurriendo_ ”, el otro respondió: “ _Tú eres el que ha cambiado_ ”.

 

 

Tony no quiso mirar atrás, era demasiado doloroso. Dejar ahí todas esas ilusiones, todos esos sueños que se juró tan ciertos como el día y la noche sucediéndose, comenzaban a caerse igual que la pintura de la casa a la que una vez llamó hogar. Sus lágrimas bañaron su rostro, se mordió un labio hasta sangrar para ahogar sus sollozos.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Un grito que fue respondido con otro, _“¡Aún te amo!_ ” que tuvo un _“¡Yo también!”_ por réplica.

 

 

 

Luego el silencio. Steve se llevó una mano a su sien, tallándola con insistencia, sus dientes castañeando al resistirse a gritar. Jaló aire de forma entrecortada, levantando su vista hacia la pared que estaba a medio pintar, mirándola acusadoramente al ser tocada por la luz de la ventana, mostrando sus brochazos imperfectos.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Comenzó con un “ _tenemos que hablar_ ”.

 

 

Tony lo había meditado mucho, porque no se trataba de un simple desacuerdo sobre la marca de papel de baño a comprar en el siguiente mes. Era algo mucho más grave de lo cual se sentía completamente culpable, y estaba tratando de aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la esperanza frágil, como una vela soportando el viento de la tormenta para no apagarse, a que todo volviera a ser igual que antes.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Esto ya no está funcionando_ ”, vino como un murmullo devastador.

 

 

Steve se limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, controlando los últimos hipos de su llanto antes de ponerse de pie. La luz mortecina que se colaba por la ventana pertenecía ya a la tarde. Se giró para verla con los últimos rayos del atardecer reflejándose en sus ojos tristes.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Acabó con un “ _No puedo más_ ”.

 

 

Tony corrió hacia el recibidor con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, buscando aprisa su gabardina como las llaves de su auto. Metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina donde tenía su celular para hacer la llamada. Steve suspiró al perder la calidez del atardecer que fue reemplazada por la fresca corriente nocturna. Miró hacia el jardín de la casa, con las flores preferidas de Tony sembradas a lo largo de la valla nueva. La luz del foco iluminando la esquina de la sala que estaba pintando titiló. Ni siquiera se había acercado al apagador. Steve sonrió, girándose hacia la figura bajo el foco que encendía y apagaba erráticamente. Tony ladeó su rostro mirándole tal vez con curiosidad. Varios hilos de sangre seca corrían desde su cabeza hasta esa camisa roja que tanto le gustaba, rodeando un hueco a la altura de su pecho. Steve jamás se enteró en que momento tomó un cuchillo de la cocina al ver partir a Tony. El foco se rompió, dejándole a oscuras. Con toda seguridad, su psiquiatra estaría orgullosa de su madurez ante aquella horrible situación… aunque Tony no se había ido realmente. Estaba en casa. Siempre lo estaría, a veces esa pared de la sala se manchaba cuando se enojaba y Steve debía pintarla de nuevo. Pero no importaba. Así lo amaba.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
